Perhaps in the Next Life
by pheonickx
Summary: Just my thought on how Takagi finally asked Satou-san out to Tropical Land, with more drama than expected.
1. Perhaps

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Summary:** A certain officer muses about our Satou-san.

------

I watch you from afar, a sad tinge to your smile, and a glassy look in your eyes.

And perhaps I feel guilty because I am the cause of that.

Even though you don't recognize me, I recognize you.

Who would ever forget eyes and a smile like yours?

I am Jinpei Matsuda, the reason for that expression on your face.

'P.S. I kinda liked you.'

I see you are reading it even now.

I smirk half-heartedly.

I told you so that I wouldn't have to live the rest of my eternity thinking, "What if?"

But either way I still have my 'what if's.

What if I didn't tell you?

Would you still wear that pained expression as you read through my message?

What if I had been alive?

Would I have told you my feelings?

What if Hagiwara had been alive?

Would I have met you?

I sigh.

You still are your confident, level-headed self.

But there is a wall that blocks your emotions.

Perhaps Megure-keibu had noticed too.

He is a father to you almost as much as he is an inspector.

It's amazing how you intelligent you can be, successfully closing yet another difficult case, but turns dense the next moment as you look at my message.

Have you forgotten?

_You don't need to forget anything, whether you can move on or not is totally up to you. It is when you forget that they die you know?_

----

It's been two years. Your routine has changed.

Maybe due to a Takagi Wataru perhaps?

His shy manner puts you at ease, somehow.

You see him as your friend and your trusted partner.

I smirk.

He calls you 'Satou-san.'

Something I have never done, but you seem to appreciate.

I turn away from the window, and trot back to the streets.

I'll be back.

----

Wow, has it really been that long?

Three years.

I'm glad to see that you've stopped gazing into empty space with a glassy look over your eyes.

And it's really surprising that he hasn't confessed yet.

Takagi, I mean.

If I could speak, I would have told to the world those three words immediately.

I smirk as you turn down another offer from Shiratori.

Perhaps there is more than one reason for your refusal.

----

You do the unthinkable when you find the bomber culprit today.

You sprint after him, a killing aura around you.

I don't think you notice that Takagi ran frantically after you.

I follow Takagi into an alley.

_No!_

You were about to turn yourself into a cold-blooded monster.

Luckily, Takagi stops you.

The bastard misses death by an inch.

You look up into the eyes of Takagi.

"Takagi-kun…."

Takagi is panting, but he replies.

He whispers words of comfort, a smile on his face.

Your eyes are shining with tears.

"Help me forget about it! Please!"

"No, you can't. You must not forget if that's an important memory to you. Especially since when a person dies, he can only live in the memories of others."

I had to smile at that. Your face reflects realization, remembrance, and was that...

Love?

Here comes Megure-keibu.

I doubt that either of you have enough courage to do it again.

I should really do something for your happiness for once, no?

----

A/N: So how was the first chapter? It's my first attempt at writing chapter stories. So, please comment!


	2. In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Summary:** Matsuda-san attempts the first part of his plan, Takagi!

------

When Takagi is alone, I make my move.

I shyly trot up.

I try for a puppy dog look, complete with a tilted head, flattened ears, and a soft whimper.

I hope that it works, since I don't have enough dignity left for a second time.

Only a glance at me, and Takagi takes me into his car, stroking my head all the while

Hagiwara would have laughed his head off right now.

Me, risking my pride to put two dense people together was something that I owed to your smile however.

----

That night I watched while Takagi wrote something down in a suspicious looking notebook.

Ara….Was that a diary?

I snatch the notebook off his table when he finally drifts off to sleep.

Bingo.

I continue my search.

The detective part of me thinks it's useless because from what I observe, this guy likes to keep stuff in his head.

Then again, he would never know if one his fellow officers would break into his bedroom to do something similar to what I was doing, so it was best to be cautious.

I skim through the diary.

There are barely any words.

It contains many sketches, mostly of you, very nicely drawn overall.

There is a small paragraph under today's date.

It reads:

'I wonder how is it that Satou-san could create this feeling that even I can't understand, except as love maybe.

It's a mystery to as exactly when I had begun to respect her for more than a senior officer, but what mattered now was that she was happy after that whole incident was over.

Perhaps it's because her smile lightens up the whole room.

Perhaps it's how she calls my name in such a way that I can't help but blush.

Even though I'm less deserving than Matsuda-san or perhaps Shiratori-san, I can't help but want to protect that happiness.'

I had been watching you before I came here.

You had read it one last time, a memory in your eyes, before you pushed the button.

Then you ran to catch up with Takagi, of course.

And this guy really cared a lot for you.

That was enough reasons for carrying out my crazy idea.

I'm starting to understand that gossiping traffic lady for once.

After I hid the notebook under his bed, I finally fall asleep, wearing my typical grin of satisfaction.

----

A/N: I have to admit writing in Matsuda-kun's POV is challenging, since he didn't appear for that long in the series. I think it's ok so far though.


	3. The

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Summary:** Matsuda-kun at the Metropolitan Police Headquarters….

------

When I wake up the next morning, Takagi is still asleep.

I bark at his sleeping form in an attempt to wake him up.

The effect is immediate as he jolts out of bed and onto the floor.

He's still drowsy being that it's only five in the morning, but he manages.

I bite his hand gently and lead him into the bathroom.

_Great, now all I had to do was to grab that notebook and hop on his car unnoticed. _

----

Takagi came out five minutes later.

He gave a thoughtful glance at me, and went back to his room.

I heard the faint rustle of various cloth, before he finally emerged with a thin black tie in hand.

He tied it around my neck in a similar fashion to his.

I had to smile at the memory that it brought….

----

Takagi heads to the kitchen to grab some noodles.

That's my cue.

I grab the notebook between my teeth and run to his car.

I think I woke him up too soon.

Finally, he comes down after what, twenty minutes?

He gets into the car, and I hear the jingle of keys.

So far so good.

I hop onto the roof with as little noise as possible.

----

We arrived at headquarters without a hitch.

Apparently it was a common enough thing to have a dog riding on top of your car.

I sneak up on the stairs, quite unnoticed by most of the people.

I get to your desk and bury his diary within your paperwork.

My work was done. For now.

I'm about to bolt out the door when I crash into somebody.

It's Meugre-keibu.

The keibu glares at me suspiciously.

He picks me off by the scruff of my neck

"Whose dog is this?!"

The room goes quiet, and when Takagi enters, his face pales.

"Ah sir, that's-"

"TAKAGI! You had the nerve to bring an animal into headquarters?! We don't need any police dogs in this division!"

_Police dog? _

Struggling to get down, I paw at the air as helplessly as I can make it.

His face features soften and he puts me down.

I scamper to Takagi of course.

Megure-keibu speaks now, a hand buried in his face.

"Well since he's here and all, you take care of him Takagi-kun."

Then he looks around. The department is in murmurs and talk, I see.

"What am I paying you people for!"

Megure-keibu's voice immediately disperses the crowd of people that had gathered around me.

Takagi sits at his desk with a look saying:

_Please god, don't make me get a pa_y cut.

Then he glanced at me worriedly.

I give him a reassuring wag and settle by his desk.

After some time of sleeping in peace, I hear keibu.

"Satou-kun, Takagi-kun, murder case, fourth district! Get to it!"

"Yes, sir!"

I followed the keibu out the door, smirk on my face, my black tie fluttering in the air.

Seeing Takagi's expression, I skidded to a halt.

"Megure-keibu, do I have to take him too?" he asked sheepishly.

"Takagi-kun, you brought him here, so he is your responsibility." He looked at Takagi with half-moon eyes.

"Yes, keibu." He sighs, his face facing the floor. With that I resume my running out the door.

You are by the car waiting, tapping your feet against the floor in impatience.

Seeing me of course, your face breaks into a smile.

"Aww, he's so cute!"

You pat my head.

"Does he have a name?"

"Ah, no Satou-san. I only found him yesterday, and I fell asleep as soon as I got home so…" He's blushing.

Megure-keibu coughs.

_We were out for murder case no?_

Takagi blushes and get in the car.

I hop into the back seat.

----

We arrive at a sort of mansion.

A middle aged women leads us inside.

You and Takagi examine the body while the keibu talks with Mouri and Conan.

"The victim's name is Souma, 34 years old. He shares this mansion's rooms with those six people. Apparently he's lawyer."

I look around the scene.

It's hydrogen potassium that had killed him, judging from the faint almond smell.

----

The following hour the Sleeping Kogoro expertly reveals the culprit and the trick used for the murder.

I watch in admiration, while the keibu, Takagi and you intently listen.

Ara, where was Conan?

I find him behind Mouri, talking to his bowtie with a knowing glint in his eyes.

He sees me looking at him, and momentarily pauses.

After that was said and done, Takagi leads the culprit to the car.

Seki-san, the young man around his twenties has his eyes filled with hatred as he exits the scene.

I glance at "Conan-kun" for the last time.

There was something odd about his aura….

----

Back in the police car, you talk quietly with Takagi in the front.

There is a particularly long red light.

It's very sudden, one second he's in his seat and the next second he's out the door.

I sprint after the runaway culprit, and tackle him to the blacktop.

I growl as best as I know how, and keep my claws on his back.

He's reaching for the metal pipe that is laying on the street.

I grab his hand between my teeth and flip him over onto his back with a loud thud.

Thankfully there is no blood, but there is a nasty bruise where my teeth made contact with his hand.

You look at the culprit then to me with widened eyes.

With that you and Takagi drag him over to the police car, muttering about 21st century Houdinis and crazy murderers.

I hop in the car again, this time taking extra care to watch Seki-san.

----

We finally arrive at the headquarters, without much trouble.

"So, you left the door unlocked, thinking that the handcuffed Seki-san wouldn't be able to break through his handcuffs…."

I see you and Takagi nod nervously at the keibu's statement.

"Right…"

"And by a miraculous stroke of luck, Seki-san escapes after unlocking his handcuffs."

He gives a wary glance in our direction.

"HOW MANY YEARS HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING AS OFFICERS TO DO SUCH A CARELESS THING?"

Takagi lifts me up, with a sorry smile and reply, "But keibu, he caught the culprit though! Seki-san is currently in the questioning room and will be sent to trial shortly…."

Takagi's confidence seemed to get smaller with each word he spoke under the powerful gaze of the keibu.

Apparently satisfied though, the keibu dismisses us.

----

Back outside, you two engage in private conversation.

"Maybe we should ask Megure-keibu about that police dog?"

Takagi's cheeks are tinged pink from the closeness, but he nods.

"Satou-san, but I think we need to give it a name first." I feel both of your eyes on me.

You observe me closely.

You remain in thought but then your eyes widen shortly.

"I think his name should be Jinpei-kun…."

Amazing.

You would never know how close that name was.

----

During your break, you head over to talk with the said inspector.

I'm outside the room, where I patiently wait while peering in through a window.

"Please keibu, Jinpei-kun really helped on the case. He helped catch the murderer too."

"Satou-kun, as much as help it can be, I don't think we really need a dog on the force. We have our own detectives that can catch criminals and murderers just as well."

He stops for a moment.

"Wait, what was its name?"

"Jinpei-kun. Why?"

The keibu probably recognized that name even now.

"As in Jinpei Matsuda-kun? I don't see why you named it that. There are a lot of other names for a dog."

He was curious to say in the least.

"Well, his eyes are blue."

The keibu nods.

"He's wearing a black tie on of all things."

Another nod.

"And he really takes his duties in a roundabout way, so I think Jinpei-kun suits him nicely."

There was a pause.

"Does that mean Megure-keibu, that he can join our team?"

Megure-keibu sighed. "Satou-kun, police dogs require a lot of training and dicipline. Are you even sure that Jinpei-kun is trained properly?"

You nod and he continues with exasperation.

"Well, if you say so. Let me remind you that it is _both_ of your responsibilities. If I find any of er…disturbances in the office due to _him, _he will have to go, Satou-kun."

----

Later today, when your shift ended, I see you packing for home.

"I'm going to ask Takagi-kun if I can take you home today, Jinpei-kun."

I give an answering wag of a tail.

----

A/N: The paragraph where Megure-keibu is shouting:

"HOW MANY YEARS HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING AS OFFICERS TO DO SUCH A CARELESS THING?"

It comes from the Hammer Man Case, but it was so epic that I wanted to include it here. Enjoy~


	4. Next

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Summary:** Satou-san's turn!

------

I hear your mother as she greets you, but then her tone turns into surprise.

"A dog, Miwako?"

"We have a police dog on the team now and it's my turn to take him home today."

Seeing her worried look, you add, "Don't worry, he's completely trained."

Once inside your room, you drop your bag onto the floor and plop down on the bed.

I would let you find it on your own time, Takagi's notebook I mean.

With that in mind, Takagi must be worried sick by now.

His diary/notebook is nowhere to be seen, so of course he would.

----

When you are finally asleep, I look around the room.

It's relatively clean, probably being that you barely have anytime for messing it up.

I rummage through the paperwork on your kotatsu.

They were mostly work-related to my disappointment.

But, your mother who comes to your room often would have kept anything that had to do with a relationship, no?

I continue my search anyways.

Hey, there is a piece of paper stuck on the underside of the kotatsu.

I carefully take it out from the underside of the table.

It was a letter.

To me.

'Matsuda-kun,

It's been two years since the incident….

This year, I have a new partner. His name is Takagi Wataru.

He has blue eyes like you.

A painful reminder whenever I look at them.

Luckily he's too nervous to keep eye contact for long.

By the way, I kinda liked you too.

But you probably noticed right?'

There was a different date after that.

'When Takagi-kun escaped the burning warehouse alive with my father's handcuffs intact, I didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

I was going to yell at him for thinking that his life was more important than keeping my father's handcuffs intact, but he fainted just then.

At that moment, I couldn't help but think that he was a very sweet idiot indeed.'

There was the date of the bomber incident.

'When I later did apologize to him today, Takagi had said he deserved it for disobeying orders.

Then he asked if my burns were okay. He held my hands gently in his and his concerned eyes accidentally locked with mine.

By then, we were mere inches apart. We both chickened out though, and pulled away.

His face was bright red. Probably mine was too.

I thought history was going to repeat itself when he was trapped in the elevator.

I actually thought he would be joining you Matsuda-kun….

But luckily, Conan and Takagi both made it alive.

Then came the capturing of the robber.

I was about to shoot him, with only one thought in mind, of revenge.

But Takagi-kun came and saved me from myself.

He told me I what I always told him.

To carry out our duties while respecting human rights at all times.

To not give into anger.

Then trying to comfort my crying self, he added that I shouldn't forget such an important memory of you.

Takagi-kun…. He always knew the right things to say.'

Reading a letter addressed to me of all things made me feel strangely homesick in a sense.

I carefully put it back under the table.

Well, I didn't have anything for him, but perhaps you didn't need everything down in black and white for Takagi Wataru.

During the bomber case, you made your feelings very clear to him.

But then again, knowing Takagi, he would still be insecure about part of it.

I would have to put you two in the same room when you read that diary of his.


	5. Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Summary:** _Perhaps in the next life…._

------

I don't know how you ended with your arms around me like that, but when I woke up that's how it was.

I gently nudge your arm away with my nose.

Your mother enters shortly after I get myself off the bed.

I watched in amusement as she half-scolded you awake.

You literally drag yourself off the bed.

Then you crouch to my level and redo my messy tie within seconds.

Quick and nimble hands, trained as an officer's.

How suiting.

----

I leave the room as you change into your work clothes.

After a simple breakfast, just rice with a few sides really, and your mother sees us off.

Before we get into the car, you look at me.

"Jinpei-kun…. Were you looking for something yesterday?"

Perhaps you notice my curiosity.

"It's only because there were some bite marks on the...letter."

You seem sheepish for some reason.

I give you a smile and a wag of my tail.

I would leave it to you to figure out what that means.

----

At the office, I feel many eyes on me.

Chiba-kun soon comes up to me.

"Wow Shiratori-san, if you had any imagination at all, those markings around his head could pass for sunglasses."

I see you momentarily pause at that statement.

Then Yumi enters with Takagi.

Seeing me, the traffic lady comes over.

"Waa, he's so cute! I didn't know we had a police dog in this division. What's his name, Miwako?"

"His name is Jinpei-kun. Yumi, you're not about to match make for him too are you?"

You say this with half-moon eyes.

"Sheez, nothing like that! What do you take me for? I only do it because some dense people are too shy to do it themselves you know."

The conversation would have gotten more interesting, only Takagi ends it with a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Yumi-san, don't you have traffic duty soon?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Takagi-kun!" She waves playful goodbye.

I settle by Takagi's desk for the time being.

I don't think he got much sleep.

_----_

Finally after several hours, it's lunch break.

Takagi steps outside to the vending machine.

With his absence, I trot over to your desk and look for his notebook.

It's been untouched since yesterday.

Noticing my attempt, you look inside and pull out the notebook.

Surprise is etched on your face at the familiar name written in the bottom corner.

'Takagi Wataru.'

I gently grab it out of your hands and turn to the last page for you.

Your eyes widen as you see his sketches covering half the page.

The room is silent as you read the small paragraph, your gaze softening.

Takagi enters the empty room, two cups of coffee in hand.

Seeing you in the office alone he smiles, but then his face pales as he recognizes the object in your hands.

Bingo.

It's written all over his face. Panic.

_How did that get here? I swear I never took it out of m__y__ room…._

Then he glances over to me.

_Can it be? _

Another glance.

_Nah….. _

Takagi walks up, asking with soft-spoken words.

I'll do you two a favor and keep watch on the door.

I hear the tenderness in your voice, which is barely above a whisper.

"Takagi-kun?"

I think he's still nervous, judging by the sound of his stuttering.

"S-Satou-san… um… Next week…"

Then Takagi continues in a slightly deeper voice.

"Next week would you like to go to Tropical Land with me?"

There is silence.

"Satou-san? Ah no. That was well….Forget what I said. Oh, here's your coffee by the way…."

There is the quiet sound of Styrofoam cup on solid wood.

He seems dejected as you give his notebook back to him.

Takagi turns to walk back to his desk.

_Here it comes…._

You suddenly hug him from behind, a happy smile and telltale blush on your face.

"Okay, that's fine!"

Takagi seems startled, but nevertheless happy.

After staying like that for a while, you ask shyly.

"Takagi-kun, do you mind if I keep it? The notebook I mean. You draw really well and all…."

Takagi nods, blushing in process.

He hands his notebook to you, his face looking downwards.

After putting it on your desk, you turn towards him again.

And then you trip over the apparent chair-leg-that-jumped-out-of-nowhere.

It would have been a bad fall, but Takagi caught you, bridal style that is.

Both of your eyes widen as you register how close you are.

Now your faces are inches apart….

Ara, I hear footsteps.

I bark softly before crawling under your desk.

Megure-keibu comes in shortly.

He casts a glance at the scene, but resumes his work.

By the sound of more footsteps, I would think lunch break is over.

I come out from underneath your desk.

Your face greets me warmly.

"Thank you, Jinpei-kun."

You give me an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

And an unexpected kiss on the forehead.

There is a surprised smile on your face, as I happily lick your face in return.

I see behind you Shiratori-kun and the rest of the department coming in has a mixed look on their faces.

_Did she just….?_

I glance at Takagi.

Chiba is trying to stifle his laughter, as he nudges Takagi in the rubs.

Megure-keibu watches this with a knowing smile on his face.

I follow his example and allow my self a satisfied smile.

----

Later that day, after you have left, I see Yumi talking with Takagi with a happy smile on his face.

"See, Takagi, It wasn't so bad was it? Now I can finally go to her wedding in the near future because of you!"

"Yumi-san!"

He sounds embarrassed but hopeful in a sense.

She pats him on the back, still smiling at your success.

Then she pauses.

"Hey, Takagi-kun, when are you going to give that to her?"

She points at his pockets, where I can clearly see an outline of a small box.

"T-This? Someday, if I have the chance."

Takagi sounds dreamy as he takes out the small velvet box.

Yumi expertly grabs it out of his hands and looks inside.

She squeals in delight as she peers at the engagement ring.

Takagi is less than pleased at her reaction.

The single diamond on a silver band glistens in the light.

Simple, yet elegant.

Kind of like you perhaps.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Miwako would love it!" He sighs, but Yumi continues to gossip happily.

I smirk.

_It seems m_y _work is done here._

My black tie is fluttering slightly on your empty desk.

With a final glance, I head out into the streets.

_Perhaps in the next life….._

_----_

-Owari-

--------

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, although it was kinda hard to write it in Matsuda-kun's POV, who is in this case talking to Satou-san sorta.

I got inspired to write it when I read a review regarding episode 304.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Bonus Chapter: Afterthoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, that I don't.**  
**

**----  
**

The office was empty during lunch break.

Then the door opened slightly, revealing a curious traffic lady.

The said traffic lady passed by Satou's desk.

She couldn't help but notice that there was a notebook on the desk, with the name Takagi Wataru.

Curious, she opened it up.

Right to the page where a small paragraph was written, bookmarked by a thin black cloth.

Yumi's eyes widened with a mix of emotions as she read the paragraph.

Then she registers the black tie in her hand.

Wait, isn't this Jinpei-kun's?

After the thinking why this was doing here, she pauses.

Then she reaches a very crazy thought.

_What if Jinpei-kun was really Matsuda-kun?_

_I mean there should be a good reason why Miwako named him that…._

_And now that I think of it he kind of does resemble him…._

Yumi stops herself.

_Nah, that would be like saying that Conan-kun was really some famous high school detective like Shinichi Kudo,shrunken by some starnge drug._

Impossible, right?

----

-Owari-

----


End file.
